Star on the stage
by saku015
Summary: Minami-centric oneshots dedicated to Minami Week.
1. Rivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

He had met with Yuri Plisetsky when he was 12. His parents sent him to a Russian training camp. They wanted him to train under an experienced coach and to train the language. He had been learning Russian since the first grade of his elementary school.

His roomate was a Kazakh boy with a stoic expression on his face. Minami wanted to become friends with him, but he turned him down everytime he tried to get close to him. As the day passed by, Minami started to give up the hope of their everlasting friendship.

At next morning, all of the students were standing in the ballet studio of the camp. That was the place when he caough his first glimpse of Yuri Plisetsky. He had shoulder-lenght hair and a so determined expression that scarred the hell out of Minami. Beside him, he felt himself not bigger than an ant.

Minami loved ballet. He loved the air spinning around him and the feeling of freedom. The only problem was that when he let the feeling of joy guide him, he became distracted. Unfortunately, Yakov noticed that.

"Minami, what the _hell_ are you doing?! If you can not follow my instructions, you would rather go home."

"I am sorry," Minami mumbled, grabbing the pole. He lifted up his arm and leg, pouting. ' _There is nothing intresting in this!_ ' He knew that every student who came here had learnt the basics of ballet. Then why they had to exercise it again?

"Hey!" Minami looked up. "If you don't do the task properly, fuck off, Chicken Nugget!"

That was his first talk with Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

They met for the second time on the summer after the Grand Prix. Yuuri invited him to spend a few weeks in Hasetsu after his school year had ended.

He was more than willing to accept that, however, he promised his coach that he would tran in Hasetsu as well. Yuuri and Victor came and picked him up. Because of the happiness of seeing him, Minami automatically jumped into Yuuris' neck. After he had let him go, he looked at Victor with an apologetic expression on his face, but the older man just smiled. He knew from first hand how important a relationship between a skater and his idol could be.

At the moment they stepped in Yu-Topia, Minami was tackled down to the ground by the hugs of three excited Nishigori girls.

"Hey, girls! How are you?" Minami asked, patting their heads. With a big brother at home, he really wanted to have younger siblings and those three were good enough for that goal. As they were walking inside, Minami heared a familiar voice.

"Who is this Chicken Nugget?"

"Yuri, it has been a long time!" Minami ran to the young Russian, reaching out his hand. Yuri raised his eyebow. "Don't you remember me?" Yuri touched his yaw with his fingers attempted to think, but shook his head. "Not for a tiny bit?"

"Not at all," came the answer. Minami hung down his head.

"You met in Yakov's camp five years ago," Victor said as a helping attempt.

"My connections from there become stranger and stranger First, Otabek, now the Chicken Nugget, but it is understandable. I can't remember a 7 years old."

Minami became angry. Not enough Yuri did not remember him, but he insulted him as well?!

"My name is not Chicken Nugget!" Minami exclaimed. The air in the room froze. "I am Kenjirou Minami, the next National Champion of Japan!"

Yuri snorted.

"As if a 12 years old kid like you could win anything."

An evil smile appeared on Minami's face. He leaned closer to Yuri.

"I am 18, which means I am older than you," he whispered to the other. "So, I require respect from you, if you talk to me, _brat_ ," Minami said, then jumped back, preventing Yuri's punch. He turned around and ran away with a furious Yuri in his heels.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked his fiancé, who had his smartphone in his head.

"Recording the events," Victor said, smiling. "Minami's fans will love it."


	2. Crushes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

To him, everything about Yuuri was perfect. His costume, his hair, his jumps, _everything._ Minami stood there in awe, his mouth slighly open. He might have not breathed because he felt Kanako's hand meeting his back with enough force to make him gasp.

"Are you okay?" His coach asked. Minami nodded, but did not turned around.

Despite only having his senior debout in that year, he could see the little mistakes in Yuuris' performance and by looking at his coach ( _Victor Nikiforov damn it!_ ) he knew that Yuuri's current performance wasn't the one they were discussed about. He was impatient and his jumps weren't correct all the time, but Minami couldn't took his eyes off of him. He saw how much Yuuri enjoyed his time on the ice and that was something that connected them to the other. Their eternal love for skating.

When Yuuri hit his head into the wall, Minami squeaked in fear. As the child of a doctor couple, he knew how dangerous hitting your head could be and he saw blood as well, but Yuuri didn't stop. He continued his free skate as if nothing had happened. No matter how much he loved Yuuri, in Minamis' opinion, it was a stupid decision. If you are hurt, you can't do your best – although that was what his mother always told him, but Yuuri proved that she was wrong. He had especially high scores and totally beat him with it.

In the end, he got silver and it made Minami really happy. He knew that his family supported him, but his parents wanted him to become a doctor like his older brother who studied in a medical school to become a surgeon. He hoped that with this medal he would make them proud and happy as he did with being in third place at last years' Nationals. He wanted to prove that skating was not just some kind of hobby for him. It was his life.

* * *

He was walking towards the main entrance by Kanakos' side, when he saw Yuuri again. He was talking to a middle-aged lady and a man just a few years older than him. It seemed like they had good relationship with each other. The man noticed him and started walking into his direction. Suddenly Minami did not know what to do.

"You are Kenjirou Minami right?" He had low, but friendly voice. "Would you be so kind and give me your autograph? My girls love you!" Minami knew that he had to do something, but his hands refused to move.

"Don't be so pushy, Nishigori," Minami heared Yuuri's voice, then he felt as a hand touched his shoulder.

With Yuuris' silent support, his body started moving again. He took out the paper from the other man's hand and wrote his name on it. After he had gave it back, he looked up at Yuuri, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Minami knew that he would never forget that day.


	3. Future

**A/N:** According to Minami's character datas, he has doctor parents and an older brother who learns in a medical school.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Minami lay on his bed, staring at the plafond. He decided to come home during off-season. He really missed his parents and older brother. He was surprised when – as he was getting off of the train – spotted his brother. As it turned out, he decided to visit as well. His mothers' dinner was the most delicious one he had ever eaten – and it wasn't an excess.

The problems started when his father started asking his brother about his studies. While he was telling him about his high points and perfect exam results, Minami wanted to sink into the chair. He stood up from the table as soon as possible and with a 'Sorry, I am really tired.' excuse, he left the room.

Now, there he was, gripping the sheets, having no idea what to do. He knew that he could not wish for a better family. He was raised with love and caring, but when he said that he would be a figure skater instead of being a doctor, something changed forever. He tossed to his side, squeezing his eyes.

He felt as a hand shaking his shoulder.

"I know that you are not asleep. Don't pretend," his brother said. Minami turned towards him, totally aware of the tears in his eyes. His brother sighed. "Move!" he demanded.

And there he was, in the same bed with Toshiro Minami, nineteen years old and one of the top students in one of Japan's best medical schools.

"We are not kids anymore. You do not need to lie beside me," Minami said, but he nuzzled his head into his brothers' chest eventually.

"What's wrong, Kenji? You were not yourself during dinner," Toshiro asked his little brother with worry in his voice.

"Mom and dad are disappointed in me," Minami said, sobbing into his brother's shirt. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"How could you say that?" He asked, pushing Minami away from him gently. "They love you and very proud of you!" He said, stroking Minami's hair.

Minami shook his head.

"They wanted me to be a doctor, but I refused," he hiccupped. "I saw it in dad's eyes, nii-chan. He wished he had a better son…"

"Now, listen carefully, Kenjirou Minami," his brother said, lifting up his head. "Maybe dad was confused at first and does not understand of your choice, but right now, he is the proudest parent of the world." Minami blinked, looking at Toshiro with disbelief in his eyes. "Whenever you have a competition, no matter how little it is, he is the first one who calls me up and tells the exact date and name of the channel on which I can watch it. When you got the bronze at Nationals, he wanted to organize a big party with everyone here," Minami giggled. His father was an extravagant person all in his life.

"So, that means… they are not angry with me?" Minami asked with hope in his voice. When Toshiro nodded, he jumped on the top of him. "Thank you, nii-chan!"

"Just wait, until you win the Grand Prix series. I swear after it a party would be held that the world had never seen before."


	4. Magic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Minami was nervous when they arrived to Tokyo. He had never competed at the Nationals before and from someone who was in the junior division, that was an unbelievable achievement. Kanako might have felt his nervousness, because she put her hand on his shoulder before they had sat into the taxi.

Tokyo was beautiful. With the huge amount of people in it and the lots of shops, for Minami who was raised in a small town, it was just like a jewel box – not to mention its lights. Minami hoped that – due to their two days earlier arrival - before the competition, they could go sightseeing.

The hotel wasn't five stars, but Minami, because of his overstimulated nerves, saw it that. He shared a room with Kanako, but he did not mind. He was really good terms with his coach and she usually helped him to stretch, Kanako knew every little part of his body as well.

The rink was the biggest one Minami had ever seen. It was some kind of lake which came out of a fairytale and Minami's every desire was to try it out. When Kanako did not let him, he pouted at her really disrespectful.

"But why not?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The public training will be starting tomorrow. You need to wait until then," she said, her voice demanding. Minami did not hear that voice often, but when he did, he knew that there was no argue. That night Minami was thinking about which event he waited better: meeting with his idol or skating in the dream rink.

* * *

On next morning, Minami woke up at 6 AM and with it drove his poor coach to the wall. Minami swore to himself that he would practice in the hardest way he had ever done before. He hoped that with it, he could make her up, for her headache.

When he stepped into the rink, he felt as if some kind of mysterious strength streamed through his body.

"It is incredible!" He exclaimed, turning towards his coach. Kanako smiled.

"I believe you, but we have to focus on your training," she said, but she was late. Minami already disappeared from her eyes to skate around the rink. Kanako touched her forehead – she felt that her headache starting to come back. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Yuuri Katsuki.

At the moment he spotted Yuuri, Minmi froze in place. Besides skating at the Nationals, the meeting with Yuuri was the thing that gave him strength during the long months of practice, but the Yuuri who stood right before him, was a completely different person who he used to be. Despair and anxiety radiated from his body and his blink expression. Minami saw his performance in the GPF, but he did not think it was a failure. Being amongst the top six skaters in the world was a great achievement!

Looking at his idol, Minami decided something: He would not skate only for winning, but for showing Yuuri how wonderful that sport really was.


	5. Student & Coach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Minami did not think about what he would do with his life after his retire from figure skating until he saw Victor and Yuuri together. Besides his embarrassment, he was really touched by how deep their relationship was. He loved his coach, he really did, but somehow he was not capable of looking at her as a coach. She was like a second mother to him. She supported him when his real mother could not do it, because of her work or when she did not come to his competitions due to the same reason. Bur when he looked at them, he see the pure love between them – not just as student and coach, but as friends.

"Minami, what happened?" Kanako asked on a worried voice, while they were walking out of the building. She knew that expression so well. It meant that Minami was close to decide something –which would end badly, as it always did.

"Kanako, would I be a good coach?" Minami asked, looking up at her. Kanakos' yaw dropped. Minami had never talked about that he wanting to be someone's coach. "I mean, just after I had retired," Minami said quickly to calm her down.

"Look, Minami," Kanako started, turning to the young boy, "you are a good skater, who could gain lots of experiences during his career, but very inconsistent too and it is not something that a coach could do" Minami hung his head down in shame. "Until you can not change that, becoming a coach is not an opinion."

"Understood," he mumbled and walked out of the building.

* * *

During the Grand Prix series, Kanako noticed that Minami trained twice as hard as he used to. He did everything to progress his quads and jumps and to become more consistent. Kanako had no idea, where that whole coach-thing came from, but seeing how motivated her student was because of it, she was gladly for the inspiration.

As a reward for his hard work, Kanako called Minako up, asking if it was possible for Minami to watch the Grand Prix Final with the Katsuki family. After Minako nodded to the idea, Kanako and Minami got on the train which went to Hasetsu.

When they stepped into Yu-Topia, Minami was tackled down by three human tornados.

"You are Minami, right?"

"I am so happy to meet you!"

"You are so incredible!"

"Axel, Lutz, Loop, let him get some air!" A young woman demanded. The three girls backed away a little bit. Minami smiled at them, rubbing the back of his head, because of his embarrassment.

"So, do you girls skate?" He asked, crouching down to their level.

"We are only six," Axel said. "Mommy said that we had to wait until our seventh birthday to start actual practice."

"I want to learn how to jump a quad Flip and a quad Salchow!" Loop exclaimed.

"Yes, me too and the triple Axel!" Lutz said just as excited.

Minami sighed, looking into their eyes.

"If you want, I can show some basic jumps tomorrow."


	6. Music

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Due to his mom's love for the genre, Minami was head over heels for operas. He raised up on them. He had heard Mozart's Magic Flute before than any kind of music. His mom told him that play was his favorite when was a baby. He had been capable of dozing off only when they put the CD of it into their CD player.

He surprised his later friends with his taste of music. Instead of him, everyone else loved rock or any other genre, but not opera. In his high school years – just after being a little bit forced – he got to know Swing. It was totally different form Opera. It was faster and it had not got any classical elements in it, but somehow, it could make Minami its own. Maybe with its free spiritness. It touched the little kid living inside of Minami.

When he had started figure skating on the National level, he made a deal with his mom about that one of his programs would be an Opera on every competition he skates at. Minami nodded to the deal without second thought. It made things more easier. He did not have to think about the music type of both of his routines, just the music of the Opera play he wanted to skate at.

At Nationals when Yuuri used Lohengrin as one of his routines, Minami was extremely happy. Next to Magic Flute, Lohengrin was his favorite play. He had heard the music so many time that he knew its lyrics by heart.

"Kanako, can I use that piece too?" He asked, looking at his coach with shining eyes.

"I don't know, if it is a good idea," she said uncertainly. "Katsuki's last season was not so successful and I do not want that the press look down on you for using his piece."

"I don't' want to skate to Lohengrin just because of Yuuri!" Minami exclaimed. "I love that Opera with all my heart and soul and I want to show everyone how wonderful it is!" Kanako sighed, then nodded a little.

It was settled: Kenjirou Minami, seventeen years old, will skate to Lohengrin as his short program in the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship.


	7. Chicken Nugget

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

When he was little, Minami hated his looks. His mom had beautiful red hair, while his dad had blond one. His big brother inherited his dad's hair, but when it came to him, something went really wrong.

Chicken Nugget, that was the nickname that his fellow classmates in elementary school gave to him. Just because of only one lock in his hair.

Before he had gone to high school, he almost cut it down to prevent those insults.

"What are you doing, little bro?" His big brother asked, finding him in the bathroom. Minami looked aside, letting down his hand with the scissors in it. Toshiro stepped to him, touching his red lock. Minami pushed his hand away, his lips quivering. "So, that's it," he muttered.

"It is a pretty good reason!" That was the first time he had ever raised up his voice when he spoke with his brother. "I am getting rid of being insulted by everyone!" Tears gathered in the corner of Minami's eyes.

Suddenly, he felt as two arms hugged him.

"Don't you dare to say that you want to get rid of your it! That lock is one of the things that make you unforgettable. You become unique by it and there are only a few people who can say they are really unique." Minami felt as his tears started falling down. He grabbed his brother's t-shirt for comfort. "By the way, you have that idol of yours, right?" Minami snapped his head up by the mentioning of Yuuri. "How can he even remember you, unless you stand out from the crowd in some way?"

"You're right, onii-chan!" Minami said, grinning at his brother, who wiped down the tears form his face.

"Was it even another opinion?" Toshiro asked, teasingly.

* * *

Minami felt Yuuris' eyes on him, while he was skating his free skate. His cheering was like some kind of strength streaming through his body. Minami knew that without it, he would never gotten his personal best, that he got as the result of his free skate.

After the competition had ended, he caught Yuuri up in the lobby, asking him for a photo. The Japanese skater first blushed, then seeing his shining eyes, nodded.

"Thank you, Yuuri!" Minami said, smiling. Yuuri raised his hand up and touched his red lock. Minami froze in place.

"I am so sorry!" Yuuri exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face. "I have never seen anything like that before and… I just wanted to touch it," he mumbled quietly. "It looks perfect in your hair."

Then and there, Minami did not like anything more about himself than his different colored lock.


End file.
